Hidden Rose
by kori anders
Summary: She was a wife of a famous actor although she was placed hidden from everyone, will their relationship end or will Cloud change for her?  summary is a bit lame xD  Cloud x Tifa
1. Chapter 1

I got really bored this summer vacation, and I did recall a oneshot before that I thought was going to become chapterized but for two years no updates happen (just like me *palms face*) Reason why I never updated any story for years because my plot bunnies never came back *cries* and this story plot bunnies attack me in the shower (completely weird why inside the shower room, no lemony crap here yet unless I decided to put one *evil smile* Now on with the story, btw this is a bit AU, a bit OOC, and no fighting related or near the FF7 timeline (you have been warn)

And I don't really know why I named this story hidden rose x))

(Revised)

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Rose<strong>

by: kori_anders

A sigh escape the brunette's lips, as she fidget with the divorce papers that will be sent to her husband. She had run away from her husband, now staying at an apartment in Edge and is managing her own bar once again. She never wanted a divorce, since there were no violent happenings in their marriage and that she really love her husband so much that she wanted to spend more time with him; but the divorce must be pushed on since she was kept in the shadows, hardly had any time with her husband due to his busy schedule for shoots and other showbiz stuff, she had always woke up to every morning alone, and she wasn't even known to be his wife since her husband wanted to keep her away from the paparazzi and from the limelight of show-business.

"This divorce is the best for both of us…please sign it." Tifa said quietly as she slid the papers into the envelope.

x X x

He sat down in the corner, despite that he was too drunk he continued to finish his whole stash of hard alcohol; once he was finished with the bottles of alcohol he would usually smash them into anything he sees. Every night it's been like this, it all started after his wife ran away from their home. She was able to get out of the house without being notice due to his absence at home and that she had taken the hidden passages that even his guards never knew about her disappearance.

Her disappearance created a downfall in his life and career since he had created a rowdy attitude, his tardiness in his shoots, his smell of alcohol that have replaced his usual fresh scent of cologne, and his habit to drink during his work; it had created a commotion in showbiz that he was usually pestered by the paparazzi for interviews, most of them asking if the reason of his change was about a woman that rejected him or have broken up with him.

He really misses her smile, her laughter, and everything about her that made him whole. It was his fault, he really thought that keeping her hidden from showbiz will be alright with her, but she had ran dry of patience and felt more alone that it caused her to leave and to search for a new life that she could enjoy.

Putting on a determine look on his face, he'll search for his wife and return back what she was looking for in their marriage and relationship. With that he'll start tomorrow in searching for today he'll either quit or go on hiatus on his career just so he can have the time to search for Tifa.

* * *

><p>Okay this was a bit hard to type no matter if the idea and plot bunny attacked me really hard last night at the shower room and while I was trying to get my sleep last night x)) Seems easy when you can just imagine it and the computer just types the story automatically ahaha OTL sorry also if it's short it'll get longer as the chapters progresses *bows* <strong>Next following chapters will all be flashbacks until it will go into this scene again then I can continue Cloud's undying love search for Tifa x)) Next Chapter will start first on their first meeting ohoho spoiler mode xP<strong>

**Yes this chapter has been revised…**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

Yes it'll be a bit ooc later with their attitudes so I'd tried to lessen that ooc a bit but still absolute fail especially with Cloud, it won't be tied much on the game and it's a bit AU-ish but their world is still Gaia but their status are different from the game Cloud is not a SOLDIER *bows* to refrain confusion. Remember this is the start of the flashback. Uguu and sorry for some errors in the last chapter because I haven't even written a story for a year so it's a bit errorific xD. And I don't know why fanfic didn't save the spaces in between... it seems like posting a doc makes it looks squished .

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Rose<strong>

**(Chapter 2: Meeting)**

By: Kori_anders

Amber eyes glanced around excitedly, a small grin plastered upon her face; she was going to move to Midgar to start a new life, she really needed to leave all the sad memories behind in Nibelheim. She wonders if her childhood friend will recognize her if she appeared in front of him due to the fact she has seen him as a now popular actor on television and now residing on Midgar above the plate; maybe not she thinks or might reject the fact that they knew each other from before. She'll be placing a business in Midgar called "Seventh Heaven" a bar and restaurant where everyone can enjoy and drink the night away, but it'll be placed underneath the plate where the rural areas are.

"Well Tifa here we are, there's your new apartment plus the big space where you can put up your business." Said the old man right next to her as he pointed to a small apartment.

"It seems cosy Zangan, it'll be just right for me to stay in there. Thanks for the ride and help." Tifa said as she opened the truck's door and walk towards the apartment.

"No problem, I'll be going now, call me if you need any help." With that Zangan gave a wave and drove off.

The young woman gave a smile, and decided to walk around the area to explore and also maybe to see if she might get a glimpse of her childhood friend. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to also go up the plate and check, with that she gave a small giggle and took the steam express train to get to the top.

Her eyes widen as she gaze around seeing tall buildings around the top plate, no wonder he was living in such place it was a very classy area where social and rich people live and gather around; Tifa's cheeks turn pink in embarrassment due to her clothes since it wasn't so formal and gave the feeling of the word 'commoner' to her and some people.

Three girls went around near the plaza area asking if anyone can pinpoint where a guy name Cloud has disappeared to and then stare at Tifa wondering why a woman from the slums went up to the surface where rich people roam around. With that Tifa decided to return back to the train station due to her embarrassment of her clothes and status, she went down the narrow alley going to the direction where the station is and on her way she accidentally bumped into someone in the dark alley.

"Sorry! I didn't notice you were there, I'm really sorry." Tifa said as she turned red in embarrassment and bowed down to give an apology gesture.

"It's fine, I was hidden anyway no one wouldn't have noticed I was there." A familiar monotone voice spoke.

With that she look at the stranger's face, was this guy the three girls were searching for earlier? With that her eyes widen right in front of her was her childhood friend in the flesh, with that she blushed. He still have that signature spiky blond hair, electric blue eyes, and that quiet personality as she observed him as he seems to be observing her also.

"Please don't make a ruckus please; I don't want the three girls finding out where I am." Cloud said, his eyes staring at the young woman right in front of him as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh okay." With that Tifa became shy to introduce herself; at least she was able to see Cloud, "Well then I got to go." With that statement she hurriedly went away and headed for the train station.

Cloud watched the brunette girl ran towards the direction of the train station, a little bit astonish that the young woman didn't made any ruckus in meeting him like any girls do, this caused him scratching his head in confusion. He looked down noticing an object lying on the ground, a wallet, with that he opened it revealing the woman's ID in the picture holder of the wallet.

"Tifa…Lockhart!" With that he closed the wallet, maybe he'll be able to catch his childhood friend before she boards the train back to the slums.

'_Why didn't she say something?' _Cloud thought as he dashed towards the train station.

As he reached the train station platform he saw her frantically searching at her pockets, her eyes a little bit panicked while a guard of the train station was giving her tips to be more wary of going around the slums due to kids who are very good and sneaky in stealing wallets from other people walking around the market place of the slum. With that he walked up to her.

"Looking for something?"

"Yes…I…" Tifa stop her sentence as she look at him, "Ah…Cloud, what a pleasant…surprise to see you here, I lose my wallet anyway I better get going." Tifa said as she hurriedly turn around to leave.

With that Cloud grabbed her wrist and pulled her into embrace, causing the girl to turn red and be filled with shock to his actions.

"Tifa…I miss you, why didn't you say anything when we met earlier?" Cloud said as he trapped Tifa in his embrace.

"Cl…Cloud? I was scared you might not remember me, and besides it was fine just to see you if you were okay. Well I need to get going I have to find my wallet. Wait a minute…how did you found out this is me?" Tifa said as she released herself from his embrace.

Cloud stuff his hands inside his pocket and fished out her wallet and waved it in front of her face.

"Is this what you're looking for? Your wallet fell from your pocket when you hurriedly went away to the train station, and I saw your ID inside, so I was able to recognize you right away with your name and looks." Cloud said with a smirk as he tossed the wallet towards the brunette.

Tifa gave a small smile as blush came upon her cheeks.

"Thank you, I owe you one. Well it seems you're busy; I shall leave you now. Until our paths crossed once again." Tifa smiled as she turned around to go to the steam express platform.

"Wait! Don't go…I want to catch up with many things with you, how about dinner at my house today?" Cloud asked with a smile on his face.

Tifa's cheeks turned red, as she hesitated a bit if she should accept or decline his offer since he is a big star on television but this is her friend so it conflicted with her thoughts.

"Please?" Cloud said as his eyes showed worry as he watch Tifa hesitated, and outstretch his hand to give a pleading gesture.

"Dinner sounds fine." Tifa said as she smiled and took his hand.

* * *

><p>Okay I will end the chapter if anyone is confused this is a flashback like I said in the first chapter. So bear with the flashbacks until it hits the scene in chapter one, I really had many scenes in how they were going to meet but it wouldn't go in well in the other scene since this would cause Tifa to be suspected as Cloud's girlfriend or the girl that caught his eyes by the paparazzi, eh it would clash with the saying that Cloud hidden her so it wouldn't bring much arousal to the paparazzi to his personal life and to bring her to the issues and the storyline. So this is what my hands type, but I still like the other ideas because it makes me go woopie haha due to cheesy-ness haha OTL. Oh well next chapter will be posted soon.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Sickness

I know I have many mistakes in this chapter uguu…sorry for the late update on this chapter I kept changing ideas on how Cloud and Tifa would get close and thesis killed me these past few months, and it also ruin the quality of this chapter as noticed on the mistakes x)) I want to say thank you for those who put this on their Story Alert/Favorite Story list and those who reviewed Yes Cloud was still OOC here haha just bear with it for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Rose<strong>

**(Chapter 3:)**

By: Kori_anders

It's been a month that she has moved into Midgar and encountered her childhood friend-slash-crush. Every evening she would expect that spiky blond haired guy would walk in once again usually when the bar is closed and claim his seat at the corner of her bar, obviously to spend more time with her. Luckily he isn't followed by the press; his driver would leave the perimeter and return back to the upper plate to reduce suspicion that he was going into the lower plate.

But today was different instead his driver stood by her doorway, persuading to close the bar and go up to the upper plate to visit Cloud.

"Cloud's sick…he told me to fetch you Ms Lockhart." His driver spoke.

"But the bar? Doesn't he have someone to tend to him?" Tifa asked as she glanced back at the fully crowded bar.

"He lives by himself remember, he doesn't have a butler or a maid." His driver said with a smile, making the young woman remember the time she went to his big mansion.

"Wait I'll call a friend to substitute me while I'm gone from the bar." Tifa replied as she fished out her phone from her pocket.

A few minutes, a dark-skinned man walks in the bar with a small child clinging onto his hand.

"Don't worry about the bar, I'll take good care of it." The man said.

"Thanks Barret, I'll be back by tomorrow. Marlene can sleep in my room if she gets sleepy." Tifa said as she gave a wave and went out the door where Cloud's driver awaited her.

It was a quiet ride that lasted a few minutes to get to Cloud's mansion. As the mansion came into view, she ducked her head as the car neared the gates; it was instructed by the driver since there are many paparazzi's waiting outside or sneaking around the gates of the mansion.

"We're here Miss Lockhart, you can lift your head now." The driver said as he parked the car in garage of the mansion.

With that Tifa hurriedly rushed out of the car, and went in search for Cloud's room. She hardly remember each area of the mansion clearly from her first visit, it was really big and one could get lost if they went ahead and wander around. She was just following her instincts to where his room would be, she was pretty sure that his room would be around on the second floor and it was at the end of the hallway.

"Tifa?" A familiar voice said.

Cloud stood in the hallway wearing a white shirt with black sweat pants; he obviously looks bedridden and dizzy as he wobbled towards Tifa.

"Oh Cloud, what are you doing outside?" Tifa asked as she hurriedly went to Cloud's side.

"I came out to see you." Cloud said with a smirk as he lean against Tifa for support, obviously weak from his sickness.

With that Tifa helped him back inside his room and tuck him to bed.

"You want me to cook you something? Have you taken your medicines?" Tifa asked as she settled herself at the edge of the bed.

Cloud shook his head as he gave Tifa a weak smile.

"Hmm…you must need something, because you did call me to your house to take care of you…right?" Tifa asked, a hint of confusion on her face since Cloud seems like he had no request.

"I just…I just want you by my side." Cloud said as cough.

Red dusted both cheeks, shy by the request Tifa gave a small nod.

Xxx

Tifa would sometimes go out the room but only to return with a wet towel in her hand just to wipe his sweat and to freshen his body a bit from his fever.

Cloud gave a small smile and watch the brunette sleeping on the side of his bed obviously tired from her work a few hours ago and that she went out several times to wet the face towel. He caress her hand which was above his, his smile grew more wider as he watch her stir from her sleep.

"Did you sleep well?" Tifa murmured as she raised her head to get a view of Cloud.

"I did, I think my fever went down." Cloud replied as he continued to caress her hand.

Tifa flushed as she noticed what Cloud was doing, a blush came upon the young man as he gave a shy smile and let go of her hand.

"That's good. I'll make breakfast then I'll return back to my place if that is you're okay by yourself." Tifa said, her face showed a bit of disappointment after Cloud remove his hands from her; with that she stood up from her chair and went outside to make breakfast.

Xxx

Knock. Knock.

A smile came upon Tifa's tired face, eager to see her childhood friend once again healthy at the front of her doorsteps.

'_Thus the evening routine continues.' _ Tifa thought as a small smile crept onto her face.

"Clou-" Tifa's sentence was cut short, as a bouquet of roses was presented to her. Her eyes grew wide due to shock as she eyed the bouquet of roses.

"Hey Teef." Cloud said as he gave a shy smile, "This is for you; I want to thank you for taking care of me the last few days."

"Thanks, you didn't have to go this far in order to thank me." Tifa replied as she took the bouquet out of Cloud's hands. "Come in."

"Tifa…" Cloud held onto her wrist and pulled her into an embrace.

"…I know that we just met a few months ago, but I really want to be with you all the time and spend my whole life with you." Cloud said quickly, leaving a confuse Tifa in his arms.

With that Cloud kneeled down, with a nervous expression on his face as he fished for a box in his pocket.

"What I'm trying to say is…I love you Tifa Lockhart. Will you marry me?" Cloud asked, stuck now in thought if Tifa will answer him or he'll just be rejected.

Crimson filled Tifa's cheeks, she felt like she was floating in air obviously feeling lightheaded; she wasn't sure if she had heard Cloud right, did the famous actor Cloud Strife really kneeled down in front of her and really proposed to her. She never did notice that she was staring at Cloud for minutes, causing the young man in front of her to get more nervous and eager for her answer.

"Did you…really…proposed to me?" Tifa finally asked.

Cloud just nodded, obviously tensed if she was going to answer or not.

With that Tifa lower herself down until she was face to face with Cloud, she placed a hand on Cloud's cheek and with that she closed the distance between them. The kiss was short but it relayed her answer to Cloud, causing a dumbstruck Cloud to stare at her and slowly make a goofy smile.

"Yes Cloud…I will marry you." Tifa said with a smile.

With that Cloud pulled her into a kiss, obviously happy with her response.

* * *

><p>Chapter four is on its way to being done, hope you have enjoy this chapter. This chapter will go on revision someday. Thank you for the reviews and the authorsreaders who have put this story in their favorites/story alert, it makes me look forward in trying to finish my thesis right away so I can get this story done and updated as soon as possible.


End file.
